Better Than Me
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Lossly based off the song Better Than Me by Hinder.  Romano and Spain fight and Spain can't get Romano to answer.  Will he ever get his Lovino back.  Rated for yaoi and language.  Human and counrty names used.


"Hey Lovi I'm home."

Spain walked in shutting the door behind him dropping his bags on the floor near the door and the keys on the island. He saw Lovino was cooking something. 'Huh that's weird Lovi hasn't cooked in a while what's the occasion now.'

"What do you want bastard."

"Awww Lovi don't be that way can't you be sweet."

"Like my brother."

It was a rhetorical question, but Lovino really didn't think Spain would fall for it.

"Yeah just like your brother. He's always so sweet and kind."

"So what you don't like me because I'm not sweet like him." His grip on the spoon had tightened, unnoticed by Spain, and he thought 'Don't you fucking dare answer that question bastard.'

"Well it'd be nice if you were sweeter."

"So you want me to be like my brother." Lovino turned around setting the spoon down and walking toward the Spaniard. "You want me to be just like him don't you?"

He pushed Antonio back and caused the other male to hit the wall, his head bouncing a little from the impact. Antonio who was getting pissed off now started glaring down at the Italian.

"Yeah you know I know he doesn't push and shove his way around. He doesn't curse at everyone and everything. He's a good boy a sweet, nice, good boy unlike you." Spain knew what he was saying wasn't nice and for that comment he expected a slap, but instead there was nothing. Just silence which seemed to annoy him more.

"You'd rather have him than me… did you ever want me or was this all just a game to get him." Lovino's voice was quiet and filled with hurt but Antonio didn't notice or didn't care instead he raised his voice still angry from the meeting this morning.

He had been insulted and yelled at, and with the poor economy he had been stressed. So he was very angry and needed to release it and Lovino seemed to be the person who would get his harsh words. He didn't mean what he was saying but he didn't care he needed to yell at someone.

"Yah it was all a lie. I never wanted you. Remember when I tried to trade you for him. Those reasons are still why I'd trade you in an instant. At least he'd be loving and good. I made a mistake, too many if I had fought harder I would have won and got him not you, but no I settled for you. That was my first mistake. My second was telling you all those lies of love and want for you. There were so many mistakes yet I took them."

"So all I am to you is a mistake." Spain heard the hurt in his voice the sound that it seemed Lovino would break right here and now, ignoring that though he fished what he had started.

"Yes."

"Fine." Lovino started to walk away but Spain grabbed his wrist tight until it hurt Romano.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You don't want me so I'm leaving. I'll get out of your life, and then you can be happy."

"Good nice to see you finally give me something that could make me happy."

Spain let his grip on Romano's wrist go, seeing red marks that'd bruise by tomorrow, and sat down on one of the chairs near the table. He sighed letting the anger slowly release out.

'I should go say sorry I didn't mean to say that to him. He didn't deserve that I didn't want to hurt him.'

As soon as he finished letting his frustration out he went to go find Romano. Antonio though didn't realize that while he was busy thinking Romano had already left. Antonio decided to look in their bedroom first. Antonio knocked on the door hoping Lovino would open it. Hearing silence he tried to explain himself.

"Lovi, where are you? I'm sorry I said all that stuff I was just angry, not so much at you just in general. I took it out on you and I'm sorry you didn't deserve it."

Sighing he tried to open the door surprised to find it unlocked. The room was empty and Lovino's things were gone. All that seemed to be there was a note on the bed.

'_Antonio I don't know why you were so fucking pissed off and I guess I'll never know. But I'm sorry that you've had to put up with me for this long and I hope you're happy without me. I knew I'm a mistake and you'll be happy to know I'm gone but I just wanted to say this look at the calendar.'_

This confused Antonio. 'Why would he want me to see the calendar what could be so…' Having walked over Antonio saw the date with a little note he had written a little while ago. In a slightly messy writing said two heartbreaking words '_Our anniversary.'_

Next to it were to faces one of a smiling Antonio and the other of a scowling Lovnio. At that moment the house was quiet while this processed though Spain's head.

'Our anniversary that explains why he was making dinner. Dio and today had to be the day I had to yell at him. Dio I've been an asshole. Lovi didn't deserve this.'

Antonio fell face first into the pillow on the bed letting tears fall down his face from what he did to his precious Lovi.

~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~

A month had passed and Spain had not been able to get ahold of Romano. He had tried calling, texting, and going over to Romano's house. He even went to Feliciano and Romano's house. Though sadly Feli told him he hadn't seen his brother in a few weeks.

The Spaniard was sure Romano was his own his in Southern Italy instead if his brothers. Every time Spain had went to Romano's house the door and windows were locked. The place where the key had been hid for years had either been moved or taken away completely and he was sure that the tomato garden in Romano's yard was neat and flourishing for a reason. Spain was starting to lose hope of seeing Lovino again.

So he did the same thing he had done every night for the last month. He went to this weird bar in South Italy. He knew the owner he was an older Spaniard Antonio once knew who had built the bar. It wasn't the best but he could get his drinks rather cheap, and once a week there were karaoke nights where lots of the people would sing. They got to pick their song if they wanted, and most the acts were good.

Spain had thought about singing choosing a song that maybe if Lovino would hear and realize what he means to Antonio. Though sadly he only liked the song Better Than Me. It seemed so right for his situation and he wished Romano could hear him perform it. Taking another slip of the Spanish whiskey he was drinking he decided that he would sing it, hoping by some miracle Romano would hear it.

Deciding to do it now before he got too drunk, he wasn't drunk yet just slightly buzzed, thankfully. He stood up, going to the guy running the machine; he selected the song Better Than Me by Hinder. The lights hurt as he stepped up into their presence. A few people walked in Antonio didn't look at them, and started singing.

He didn't sound drunk in fact he sounded just like he usually did when he was sober. He let the words flow out each one sounding heartbroken and lonely, expressing all his emotions that he's been holding in for the last month. All the regret and quilt, the sadness, anger, everything.

As he sang he thought of different times they had that lined up with the lyrics. The one memory of when they had been in the mall dressing room sticking in his head the most. It felt good getting to let some of his emotions flow out he just wished Lovino would be here, able to hear this song. Well that and to have back mi amor.

'Let this be known as my stupidest idea ever. 'Lovino thought to himself.

He had been trying to avoid Antonio for a month now. He broke his phone, his inside his house and hid away even from his brother. He wasn't answering when he heard the Spaniard bang on his door begging him to open up. Romano though never did simply because of the fact that he didn't want to see the Spanish man. Lovino hadn't wanted to what Spain was doing but of course his brother had come over and break into his house.

Gilbert and Francis had told Ludwig and Feliciano about Antonio. Apparently he has been out drinking every night, passing out, and drinking again. Romano knew then that Spain needed him. Antonio couldn't live without him. So he went to get the idiot back. Ending with him going into a bar behind some random people. He heard music and someone singing. He could tell whoever was singing was good, great actually. Their voice sounded so familiar that of Spain's actually.

Looking up he realized that was Spain singing. He could hear every broken hearted word coming from his mouth. The song was a sad one, one you'd never ever expect from Spain. He started thinking, hoping dammit, that this song was to him. The lyrics fit perfectly in Romano's option.

Especially when he thought back to when they two were in the dressing room, blushing at the thought. He loved the way Spain was singing this song how it seemed to fit. The way Spain put emotion had touched Lovino's heart. As the song came to an end he heard Spain speak into the microphone.

"Lovino I don't if you can hear me but I want you to know I love you, miss you, and want you back." He excited the stage after that.

Lovino slipped through the crowded in the bar, the people who were cheering and clapping, to find Antonio.

As Antonio finished he looked around the room and the crowd, looking at one person in particular. He looked just like Lovino, so much that Spain almost wondered if it was. Deciding to risk it all he would say his apologies if there was a small tiny chance the look alike was his Lovi.

"Lovino I don't if you can hear me but I want you to know I love you, miss you, and want you back." After saying his peace he exited off the stage.

He could see the Lovi Look alike moving toward the stage. Antonio smiled wondering if he was dreaming, going back to the main floor. Though just as he was leaving passing a girl with long brown hair and walking on. When he got to the door he saw the Lovi look alike standing their glaring at hi. As he got closer he started wondering if this was his Lovi.

"You stupid bastardo you have been getting yourself drunk and then singing. What the fuck? I just can't leave you alone for five damn minutes can I."

'Yep that's mi italia' he thought. "Lovi~ what are you doing here… did you hear me? Did you miss me? I missed you mi Amor." Spain looked at Lovino and hoped this dream would never end.

"You bastard I came to see why you were getting drunk."

"Lovi~ I missed you. I didn't mean what I had said I didn't think I was just angry. Not at you, just from my day. I had to realize my anger and it happened to be you. I never meant it. Te amo, Ti amo." Spain stepped closer to Romano putting his hands Lovino's shoulders.

Lovino wasn't sure how to react, he came back to speak and maybe yell and now he was suddenly speechless. After a few seconds he finally opened his mouth.

"Why me? Why me? Why would you waste your time loving me? I'm not worth it. You deserve better. Better than someone who hits you, who curses at you? Someone who deserves you." Romano let his words flow out he hadn't meant to say all that but it was too late now.

"Lovino I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who doesn't yell at you when you don't deserve it. Someone who remembers their anniversary with someone who they love and who loves them."

"You- You remembered."

"Because of you telling me to look at the calendar Te amo Lovi~ Ti amo."

Blushing Lovino shook his head. Antonio grabbed his chin pulling him up to lean down placing his lips on Romano's. The kiss was everything they needed. It was passionate, loving, and heated. Antonio had forgotten how kissing Lovi felt. How his lips felt on his slowing pushing back as if he still was unsure of himself. As if he was still trying to make sure what was happening was real or if it was a dream.

Lovino kissed back immediately loving the feeling of Spain's lips on his. The kiss was everything he needed. Fighting for dominance, lost battle, he pulled Spain closer tongues dancing. Arms were around Spain's neck and tugging his hair.

Spain's hands sneaked down to Lovino's thighs pulling his legs around Antonio's waist as he was shoved against the wall. The kiss became more heated and Spain broke away to Romano's neck biting, sucking, and kissing all over leaving marks on his Lovino. Lovino took one of his hands from the yanking of Antonio's hair to slide up his shirt.

They blocked out everything around them. As they contained to kiss eagerly. Spain pushed his hands up Lovino's shirt he kissed his chest using his mouth to pleasure one of Lovino's nipples and one of his hands to pleasure the other. Moaning Lovino rocked his hips into Antonio.

Antonio took his hand from Lovino's nipple to his lips. Knowing what to do he took the fingers into his mouth sucking and licking them. He gently grazed his teeth over them causing Spain to moan. Antonio set him down on the ground and slid his pants down using his teeth to unbutton and unzip them. Yanking off Lovino's boxers as well.

The fingers left his mouth and he felt one of them be inserted into him. Antonio put his lips on Lovino's again, wheelie Lovino reached around to remove Antonio's pants. His boxers went as well. He felt a second finger be inserted scissoring him. Moaning into the kiss he pushed down on the fingers inside of him.

Taking that as a sign to continue Antonio slid the third and final figure in stretching Lovino. The fingers soon left, Lovino letting out a groan of disappointment before he felt something bigger be shoved in. The two moaned thrusting to meet the other.

Lovino felt Antonio use one hand to lift his hips around his legs meeting Antonio's thrust eagerly. He felt Antonio use his other hand to reach between them and slid up Lovino's cock. He moved his hand in time with his thrust.

"Ugh A-Antonio faster." Lovino managed to get out as he pulled himself closer to Antonio. Lovino screamed loudly, forgetting where he was at, as he came all over the two. He clenched as he came sending Antonio over the edge and he came as well.

The two stayed in that position for a moment sweaty and panting, letting their breathing slow. After their breath returned to normal they put their clothes back on. They smiled, grabbing hands and interlocking their fingers walking away.

"Hey Lovino." Antonio said as they walked out of the bar some people watching them as if they knew what the two had just done.

"What."

"Te amo."

"Ti amo bastard." With that the two walked away heading home together.

Yay it's done. I have been trying to do this story for a while (stuck on the plot) I had different ideas on how this story should go. Thanks to Djsrocks who helped me decide. I didn't mean to write an m I was watching Spain and Romano amvs and some more Brittney spears and girl like that suddenly played. So I blame those awesome videos for the m. My first time writing a full m so sorry if its utter crap… I tried. It just happened I was writing and then suddenly their shirts were coming off and well this. My first Spamano and it is really good I love it. I really love one of my stories so yays fail sex and my probably decreasing intelligence. Anyhow yes this is another hetalia fic my stories are getting long and hopefully better I love this pairing so much and I will be posting more for them. If you spot any errors, not counting my authors note, I'll write you a one-shot same goes for reviewers. So please review I love them they help me and make me happy. After all don't you want to make the poor starving girl happy, I missed two damn meals to type this, so hopefully it is worth it. If not well damn oh well it's another story to help sped the love of Spain and South Italy one of my favorite pairings ever. So anyway thanks you guys for reading, even more for reading this long pointless authors note, I love you all you guys make me so happy. I'd be so much more happier if there were some reviews. (I know I'm repeating myself.)

Romano: Yeah you are dumbass

Me: AWWW Lovi~ you wound me *hugs*

Romano: Let go you bitch you don't have the right to do this.

Me: Your right that's Spain *eyebrow wiggle*

Romano: Fuck You

Me: And again that's Spain's job really Lovi get it right.

Spain: What

Me: Nothing…


End file.
